my soulmate
by john armtrong
Summary: buttercup hears that butch doesn't love her. He proves her wrong. birthday bash universe.


Hello everyone. Well This story will focus on my favorite puff buttercup (before anyone asks I wrote about the blues because boomer is my favorite ruff(though in righting this that may have changed) and I don't think buttercup and him would be a good match.) any who hope you enjoy p.s I don't own the powerpuff girls or the songs mentioned in this story.

The senior prom was finally here. The whole school was a buzz with chatter and boys asking girls and girls asking boys to attend the dance, even though some of the boys were taken.

"look girls I appreciate the thought but I already have a date" boomer was saying as a group of girls surrounded him. "oh, come on boom-boom she can't be as pretty as me" said Brittney "my parents will rent a limo and we'll have it all to our selves" said Ashley. At a distance enjoying watching boomer sweat , were the greens "man, what is it about boomer that makes the girls go crazy" butch asked offering buttercup a chip "well for one he's cute, he's kind and he actually likes all those mushy girly romance shows and movies, he's the complete package, at least for girls like them anyway" she replied as they finished the bag "so you think we should rescue him before bubbles see's this" butch asked as they stood up and stretched "well as much as I would love to see my sister go hardcore on those skanks, I doubt the school can afford the repairs, so what do you think plan 12" butch shook his head "if were trying to avoid damaging the school id go with plan 20" buttercup scoffed "of course you'd pick that plan".

The greens split up and butch walked through the crowd of girls and went to his locker(right next to boomers) "man, boomer that stink from the locker room really does cling to you" butch takes off his shirt reveling his six pack and pulled out a can of body spray. "hey butch, you doing anything Friday" Brittney asked "I dunno, maybe" butch said as he flexed in the mirror in his locker. Buttercup chuckled and shook her head when she saw butch flex his mussels in the mirror he kept in his locker "my boyfriend the show off". When she noticed the girls were distracted, she casually walked over to boomer wrapped her arm in his moving him away from the crowd and said "move quick before they spot you" boomer nodded his thanks and ran for the art class he and bubbles shared before the girls noticed. When butch saw his brother was gone he put his shirt back on and hovered over the girls and landed next to buttercup placing a kiss on her cheek "I'll see you at home babe" and walked off whistling.

Buttercup was in the bathroom(hiding from the teachers so she could listen a new album she downloaded) when the girls that had surrounded the boys came in, she listened to them chatter "ya, I think brick is totally hot but he's so into blossom he won't even acknowledge any other girl but her " says Brittney "ya, boomie too, he's so cute and he's always nice, but he is committed to bubbles" Brittney says again "ya, well I wouldn't want to get infected with boomer's stupid anyway".

buttercup fury flared up, she planned on giving the girls a piece of her mind until she heard what they said next "what about butch, he's so sexy and that body, mmm" a third girl said with a sigh "he's the worst of them, he's hooked up with buttercup" Brittney said "you mean the she hulk, how that tomboy ever got a man I'll never know, you know he said he wasn't going to the prom because she thought it was stupid, she's so controlling" Ashley said " he's just dating her to be nice, after all what guy likes a rough unfeeling, tomboy" buttercup sat there thinking "those skanks don't know what there talking about…do they" buttercup thought as she opened the door. The girls stood still but buttercup walked past them and washed her hands as if she hadn't heard anything, then she opened the door and walked into the hall.

"man I can't believe she ran off without me" butch thought as he grabbed his stuff from his locker "well at least we only got another half day ahead.." his line of thought was broken when he saw buttercup walk out of the girls room he smiled forgetting that she ditched him in math class and hovered over and said sarcastically "hey babe, thanks for leaving me in algebra all by myself" buttercup looked up at him "listen ,were through" butch laughed "that's funny, butterfly" then butch saw buttercup wasn't laughing "I know you just dating me to be nice" butch gave a quizzical look "what are you…" buttercup held up her hand and looked at butch as the tears came to her eye's "you should just go and find some body else to annoy" she turned and ran out of the school.

For a moment butch just stood there in shock, then he heard a voice behind him "oh poor butch, I can't believe she dumped you I always thought you were to good for her" butch looked down at the girl he saw hassling boomer and it all fell into place "not now Brittney" butch said in a low voice "oh come on butch she isn't hear, you can stop being nice to her and…" butch's eyes got huge as he put the pieces together, he spun around and locked eye's with Brittney " IT WAS YOU! YOU STUPID BLOND SLUT, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER" butch shouted as Brittney stammered "I…I…" then butch said pinching the bridge of his nose "let me make this crystal clear, buttercup is my one and only, my other half, my soul mate, and it doesn't matter how much make up you slather on, she still looks twenty times prettier then you and that's with a severe case of bed head and rank morning breath, and even if she actually broke up with me I wouldn't go out with you or any of you Barbie doll wannabes if you were the last girls on earth" butch turned and stormed out of the school.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, WHY IS BUTTERCUP CRYING IN HER ROOM, DID YOU BREAK UP WITH…" bubbles started scheming when butch got home "bubbles let him explain, there's always two sides to a story, though if the rumors are true I'll let bubbles scream you into oblivion" blossom said as she came out of the kitchen " thanks a lot, look I didn't break up with buttercup ok" butch said and bubbles asked "ok, but why is she crying" then butch told the group what happened.

"oh, if I ever get my hands on Brittney, so help me" bubbles said clenching her fists "don't bother bubbles, she's not worth it, besides after what I said to her infront of everyone there shouldn't be any problems" butch said as he sat down in a huff. "what are we going to do, ive never seen buttercup like this, she's always been the strong one you know" blossom said as she sat down in a chair. Then brick looked at butch "bro, I know you wanted to wait but I think it's time" butch looked up "not the setting I had planned" brick nodded then boomer said "but if you love her the place won't matter" butch nodded again and got up and went down to the professors lab.

As boomer and brick talked the girls asked "what are you guys up to" but brick just shook his head and said "it's a secret". After an hour later butch came back up and nodded to his brothers then he looked at the girls "all right here's the plan"

Buttercup laid in bed staring out the window "he'll find somebody better, somone that's not so cold" she thought to her self then she heard a knock at her door, she sat up and said "come in" blossom opened the door "hey sis, were heading to the prom, do you need anything" blossom asked "no thanks" buttercup said as she looked at her sister dressed in her pink gown with her hair done up "you look beautiful by the way sis" buttercup said and blossom smiled and said "thanks, you better come down and see bubbles before we go" buttercup managed a chuckle and said "ya, she would never forgive me if I didn't".

The two went down and buttercup saw bubbles talking to boomer and brick "wow sis you look amazing, and guys you two look like a couple of double o's, even with your hat brick" the group chuckled and buttercup said "where's butch" blossom said "he went a head, said he had to set something up" buttercup nodded a little sad then she gave each of her sisters and "brothers" a hug and told them to have a good time.

Latter, while she was sitting on the couch watching TV, buttercup got a text from Mitch, her best friend saying "yo bc get here asap, it's butch" buttercup knew it wasn't an emergency since someone would have called, she sighed and put on her favorite shirt (one of butch's), a pair of black jeans, converse and since it was cold her favorite zip up hoodie. She flew to the prom and found Mitch waiting out side "ok, Mitch what's butch gotten into now" Mitch shook his head "you better just see it for yourself" buttercup sighed and walked in thinking he got in trouble one last time before they left High school.

Everyone was dressed formally except for her but she didn't care she just wanted to find butch. "alright there she is, commence operation buttercup" boomer said and butch dressed in his normal clothes (like buttercups) grabbed a micro phone and stepped out on stage "hey every body, sorry to interrupt the evening but I needed to say a few words to you all" buttercup looked shocked as she saw butch on stage(butch has stage fright).

"so, you all know me and if you don't then where have you been for the last twelve years( the crowd laughs) so I'm out here for two reasons, first I've heard some rumors that everyone's been saying that buttercup was forcing me to stay home, well that's not true in fact I asked her if we could skip because a. I always thought proms were stupid and b. tonight was the James bond movie marathon that we both wanted to see and guys you may start your envying the fact that I've got a girl that loves bond" there were some laughs then butch smiled and said "anyway before I step down I'm gonna sing one of my favorite songs and it's dedicated to the girl in my life who makes life worth living" the crowd awed as butch spotted buttercup and pointed to her "buttercup, my darling, this is for you"

Buttercup was stunned as butch snapped his fingers and a familiar song started to play, then butch locked eye's with her and he started to sing "blue moon you saw me standing alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own(butch rose above the crowd) , blue moon, you knew just what I was there for, you heard me saying a prayer for, someone I really could care for, and then there suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms will hold" at this point butch flouted down and wrapped buttercup in his arms "I heard someone say "please adore me", and when I looked, the moon had turned to gold, blue moon, now I'm no longer alone, without a dream in my heart, without a love of my own" as butch finished the song he tossed the mic to the band and planted a kiss on buttercup unlike anything either of them had ever experienced before.

As the two danced around the floor to "come fly with me" sung by boomer, buttercup asked "so, you love me even though I'm a tomboy" butch shook his head and laughed " hmm, let's see, I've got a beautiful girl who is strong, kind, loves action movies and video games, can fight me as an equal, will always pick steak over a salad and doesn't make us late to the movies because (butch switch's to an effeminate voice) "she just couldn't find the right belt to match her shoes" buttercup laughs and butch pushes up her chin so there looking eye to eye "not only do I love you for being a tomboy, I'm also love you for always being there for me, even when I'm at my worst" buttercup blushed as butch twirled he one last time and brought her into his arms.

"buttercup, I want you to understand something, no mater what, I love you and the fact that you're the way you are makes me more in love with you every day… in fact I can't see my life with out you" there's a pause and butch steps back, buttercup gives a quizzical look then she sees him get down on one knee and pulls a box out of his pocket reviling an engagement ring "buttercup utonium, will you marry me" buttercup's eye's got big as she looked at the ring then butch, then back at the ring, tears feel her eye's and she screams in delight "oh, of course ill marry you, no one else would take you" butch smiled broadly and laughed as he put the ring on her finger and the whole room erupted in cheers.

Well, this certainly wasn't the story I was planning, I got home from work the day before I posted this and after watching "when calls the heart" I got the inspiration and I feel this is my best story so far. Hope you enjoy and have a blessed day.


End file.
